EL CLON
by Takao Hiwatari
Summary: Takao Kinomiya es clonado, y ese pequeño clon pondra las cosas de cabeza s un KaixTakao y RaixMaxespero que le guste no sey buena para los summary XD, dejen sus comentarios gracias.


Hola a todos, aquí estoy yo nuevamente, con este fic de Kai x Takao y Max x Ray. He querido actualizar todos los fic, ya que estoy en vacaciones, pero en mi casa párese que no estuviera de vacaciones U.U que tristeza que y que cólera ¬.¬ me da. Pero bueno.

Kai: Mejor callate y deja de lamentarte, y empieza a escribir el fic.

Takao: Tranquilo Kai, comparto su dolor, mi abuelo me a tenido practicando con el kendo todas mis vacaciones.

India: Takao como te quiero T.T

Kai: ¬.¬ por Dios, mejor traeré un bote

India: ¬.¬ mejor te me callas, y me vengare de ti, ya que te are sufrir mucho en este fic MUAJAJAJAJA.

Kai: O.o ¿que que?

"….." pensamientos de los personaje.

(…….) Interrupciones por parte del autor o por parte de Kai o Takao, o cualquieras de los chicos del fic.

* * *

**EL CLON**

-Por fin, solo unos cuantos días mas y mi pequeño experimento estará terminado….y todo esto después de tantas derrotas tan humillantes, pero todo esto quedo en el pasado y los G-Revolution va a saber quien es realmente Boris muajajaja.

- Señor el doctor Voltaire me acaba de informar que el proyecto estará terminado en dos días - dudoso de preguntar – señor que es este experimento que usted a trabajado por mucho tiempo, de que….de que se trata.

- Se trata de un grandioso plan para robar todas las bestias bit del mundo – con una sonrisa maliciosa – pero deja de ser preguntas y vete a trabajar soldado incompetente.

- Sí…..sí señor, perdón señor el doctor también dijo que usted pasara unos minutos a su despacho.

- Dile que estaré ahí – sirviendo champán a su copa–que no me oíste, te dije que te retiraras - llevándose el champán a su boca.

- Enseguida señor – saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

- Maravilloso, realmente maravilloso – mientras que Boris salía de l habitación y se dirigía al despacho al despacho del doctor Voltaire.

(No sabia que nombre o apellido ponerle U.U , y nose, se me vino a la cabeza el abuelo de Kai XD, pero en este historia Voltaire no es el abuelo de Kai O gracias)

EN EL DESPACHO DE DOCTOR VOLTAIRE

- "Nunca que este día llegara, dentro de dos días sera el nacimiento de esta maravilla, pero solo hay un pequeño problema y es………" – el doctor fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos.

- Doctor un soldado me dijo que usted quería verme, de que se trata.

- Vera seños Boris como usted sabra el preyecto nacera dentro de dos dias, pero hay un pequeño defecto con este……..

- Defecto doctor, como que defecto se supone que todo debe salir perfecto, no puede haber ningún tipo de defecto innecesario.- Señor usted sabe que todas las personas poseemos un pecado capital, no es verdad, tales como: Soberbia. Avaricia, Lujaria, Gula, Ira, Envidia, Pereza. Y como podrá darse cueneta nuestro proyecto también será poseedor de uno de estos siete pecados, el problema, esta que este CLON lo sacara a flote sin importarle nada.

- Y eso no es ningún problema, sabiendo que uno de los pecados de este mocoso al cual lo Clonamos puede ser la gula, o la soberbia o…. – fue interrumpido por el doctor.

- No……..señor Boris, el pecado del Clon de Takao Kinomilla es la Lujuria.

- ¿Que…..?. Lujuria…..

- Así es señor Boris es la lujuria.

- Esto es perfecto doctor, esperare impaciente – retirándose del despacho – Pero entre dos días que nazca el clon hay que mantener los espacian de entrenamiento, no se olvide que será un arma, entrenado incluso a matar si en necesario, pero lo mas primordial es enseñarle es a Beybatallar

- De eso no se preocupe, el sabrá todo eso, antes del torneo oficial de beyblade que se realizara la próxima semana – con sonrisa maliciosa.

- Cuento con usted doctor

(Kai: espera, un momentito como que lujuria, a que lo va tener / India: No te lo diré por cruel, es mi venganza. / Takao: No seas mala conmigo O.O / Kai:O sino yo te mato. / India: O.o ).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&················OO················&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en la residencia Hiwatari.

-Jefe aun no esta listo, ya quiero probar las mejoras que le hiciste a Dragun – haciendo un pucheo – Quiero a Dragun…..T.T

- Ya te dije un millón de veces, Takao que estoy haciendo lo necesario para dragun, ya que posee un mecanismo muy complejo – respondiendo mientras que miraba su laptop.

- Claro Takao, y recuerda que no eres el único, que quiere probar las mejoras a Dragun, ya que yo estoy impaciente por ver las mejoras y los nuevos mecanismos que Kenny a implantado a Triger.

- Ray tiene razón – mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros Ray, y haciendo que este se sonroje – Ya quiero tener en mis manos a Brasil….., Porque mejor no jugamos algo para tratar de olvidar un poco los beyblades, haci dejamos al jefe concentrarse mejor n.n, que dices Daichi quieres jugar.

- Claro que si Max, ya que si me quedo sentado aquí, me van a crecer raíces U.U

- Les apoyo, si sigo esperando, me volveré loco, que dices Kai quieres jugar – colocándose al frente del bicolor.

- Hmmmmm – mirando fijamente al peliazul que se encontraba al frente de el.

- ¬.¬ porque nunca contestas cuando uno te habla, pero sabes algo tomare eso como un si XD – tomándole del brazo al bicolor y lo conducía a la gran salón.

- n.n parese que Takao esta animado.

- Si Max pero Kai lo matara en cualquier momento u.uU.

- Si y sabes algo Ray, quiero estar presente cuando eso ocurra, n.n jajaja, que estamos esperando Max, Ray vamos – tomándolos de la mano y corriendo a alcanzar a Takao.

EN EL GRAN SALÓN

- A que vamos a jugar… n.n a que vamos a jugar – saltando como un mono

- No lo se Daichi, que te párese a la botella borracha n.n

- ? Botella que es eso es algo para comer Max.

- No tonto al que le cae el pico de la botella recibirá un castigo, es fácil – concluyendo el felino con una botella en mano.

- Ahhhhhh...

- Si y vale todo en el juego así que Kai, quieras o no tendras que hacerlas – sonriendo con dulzura el rubio.

- Hmmm…… - desviando la mirada.

- Bueno comensemos – mientras giraba la botella – mira que salio, párese que Daichi te manda un castigo Kai.

- De veras Ray yo mando a kai, heee y puedo mandarle lo que yo quiera – aun incrédulo.

- Si Daichi lo que sea.

- Adoro este juego, pero que castigo será bueno para Kai – pensativo – ya se quiero Kai quiero que actúes como si fueras un niño travieso.

- Pero que………….¬.¬ - parandose de mala gana – de acuerdo…..- poniéndose tipo en trance – ¡ HEEEEEEE! – sorprendiendo a todos cuando grito – que divertido quiero jugar mas, n.n – riendo mientras jalaba a Ray – vamos quiero jugar, quiero que me compres un caramelo, vamos al parque…….

- Kai, te estas tomando el juego muy enserio – tratando de soltarse de Kai.

- Quiero ir AL PARQUE – gritándole.

- No, y ya suéltame – empujándolo.

- O.O, eso me dolio…….. – a punto de llorar.

- No fue mi intención esque….me estabas desesperando y…. – nervioso.

- Sí…. Lo se yo también me estaba desesperando actuar como Daichi – dejando la actuación de niño.

- Que yo no actuó así – sacando la lengua.

- Cumplí con el castigo así que gira la botella – enfadado.

- Kai, de verdad actuas muy bien, te juro que me engañaste por completo – mirándolo.

- Hay varias cosas que no sabes de mi Takao como …… - fue interrumpido.

- Vaya párese que mando a Takao – sonrisa maliciosa.

- Si, así párese…..Ray O.O, no me pongas muy difícil, que no soy tan buen actor.

- Tranquilo Takao será facil te lo prometo, ahora déjame pensar – pensativo – ya se n.n Kai tu mamá le gustaban los vestidos.

- Sí…. porque la pregunta Ray – dudoso.

- No es solo que quiero que le prestes un vertido a Takao, XD

- Que, queeeeeeee ¬/¬ estas loco si piensas que me pondré un vertido Ray – furioso.

- Lo siento Takao castigo es castigo. – sonrisa el felino maliciosa.

- Los vestidos los podrás encontrar en donde era el curto de mis padres, en el armario están todos.

- Gracias Kai, es bueno contar con tu ayuda ¬.¬ - sarcástico.

- Ve a cambiarte, y que no se te ocurra escapar Takao n.n

- No Ray no escapare, pero Max puedes acompañarme siiiii. Porfis porfis – suplicante.

- Claro takao n.n

Takao y Max fueron al habitación de los padres de Kai, la casa era muy grande, cuando al fin el pequeño moreno llego a la habitación se dirigió rápidamente al armario, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver unos vestidos realmente hermosos.

- Max…….mira que hermoso vestido – tomado entre sus manos uno.

- Si lo son , hay que escoger uno para que te lo pongas.

- Pensé que te habías olvidado de eso ¬.¬

- Mas quisieras n.n, mira ese vestido azul marino te quedara a la perfección, combina con tus ojos – sonriente.

- Te párese Max – poniendo una cara muy sensual.

- Jajajaja. Si takao jajajaja

Takao tomó el vestido y se dirigió al baño para mudarse de ropa, lo cual fue muy difícil para el pequeño moreno ya que nunca es su vida se había puesto un vertido (Takao: Mataré a Ray por esto / India: Pero se te ve tan sexy ¬). Cuando termino de cambiarse salio para que Max le ayudara a ajustarse el corced.

- Max me ayudas con eso….u.uU

- Claro – ajustando el vestido.

- Max creo que te pasaste, me aprieta mucho, casi no respiro.

- Esta bien Takao, solo que tienes que acostumbrarte, jajaja te ves muy lindo – soltando una pequeña risita.

- Suerte tienes que esto me apriete ¬.¬ porque de lo contrario estarias muerto. – amenazante.

- Vamos Takao los chicos es decir tu publico te espera – aun con la risita jijiji.

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación, Max estaba muriéndose de la risa, mientras que el pobre Takao, se estaba ahogando ya que Max le había apretado muy fuerte el corcd.

- Takao, voy a adelantarme te párese, tu publico debe estar impaciente – sonriente.

- Si sera lo mejor Max.

- Max que bueno que regresaste, porque tardaron y en donde esta Takao – preguntando el felino.

- Tranquilo Ray el horita viene jajaja.

- Ya llegue – casi como susurro.

- Takao eres tu…..realmente eres tu – con boca abierta.

- No soy la reina Isabel de claro que soy yo Daichi – molesto.

- Nunca pensé que tuvieras esa cinturita tan envidiable Takao – riendo a carcajadas.

- Si esto no me ajustara Ray te juro que…….. – amenazando con el puño.

- Takao….te ves muy lindo con ese vestido – mirándolo fijamente.

- O/O gracias Kai – un poco sonrojado – ya cumplí con el castigo puedo sacarme esto.

- Si, pero de veras te ves mejor con ese vestido XD

- Callate Ray – gritando ¬.¬ espeso - ¿A dónde vas Kai?

- Al baño – retirándose del salón.

- Yo me voy a cambiar, ya regreso – salio corriendo rumbo al cuarto de los padres de Kai.

Cuando takao llego al cuarto que estaba con las luces apagadas, y como estaba aun molesto con Ray, no se dio cuanta que estaba siendo observado, Takao se dirigió a prender la luz ya que todo estaba realmente oscuro.

- AHHHH…..- grito

- No grites Takao – tapándole la boca.

- Kai que demonios haces,…. que quieres matarme de un susto o que, casi haces que se me pare el corazón – con respiración agitada.– "mas que no puedo respirar" y puedo saber que haces aquí.

- Esta es mi casa, y es la habitación de mis padres o no – acercándose al moreno.

- Si, pero….Kai, es estos momentos yo…me proponía a cambiarme para seguir jugando. – retrocediendo ya que el bicolor se aproximaba lentamente.

- Que te pasa Takao, te pongo nervioso – acorralando contra la pared al peliazul.

- No…..la- la verdad no me pones nervioso, lo que pasa es que…..– fue interrumpido ya que unos labios se posaron en los suyos.

- Porque estas temblando, es que tienes frió o tienes miedo – con sonrisa maliciosa.

- Solo quiero saber una cosa¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con mi capitán?

- Soy Kai Hiwatari y sabes cual será mi crimen – acercándose a la cara del moreno y rozando sus labios – poseer a…..Takao Kinomiya ose a ti – sonrisa maliciosa.

- Que, que, o.oU sabes Kai creo que te tomaste unas copitas de mas.

- No lo creo, y déjame aflojar aquello que no te permite respirar – desamarrando la pita del corced y bajando la cremallera.

- o/o que amable eres Kai.

- Claro que si – besando y mordiendo suavemente el cuello del peliazul.

- Ahh…- apretando fuerte sus labios para impedir que gemidos mas fuertes salgan – Kai….por favor…..de…..detente.

- Tranquilo Takao – despojando al peliazul del corced y dejandolo semi desnudo – no te lastimare…..eso jamas.

- Kai….te amo – abrazándolo del cuello - y siempre te voy a amar.

(India: bueno se feliz por ahora Kai / Takao: o.o porque ries de esa manera o.oU / Kai: ¬.¬ loca / India: gracias pero los cumplidos no te servirán de nada mi querido kai muajajaja)

- Oye Max, porque tardaran tanto Kai y Takao – cruzando los brazos.

- No lo se n.n – con sonrisa picara.

- Algo tú me ocultas ¬.¬

- No te oculta nada mi querido Rei, pero algo si me dice que Takao ya no estará aburrido n.n – con risa traviesa y mirando a un Daichi soñoliento.

- Creo que y es tu hora de dormir Daichi. - cargandolo

- No aun no Rai, no estaba durmiendo, solo descansaba los parpados.

- Jajaja, lo siento Daichi, pero Rai te llevara a tu cuarto y yo me iré al mío, buenas noches n.n

- De acuerdo si no tengo opción u.u buenas noches y sueña conmigo Max – despidiéndose.

(Rai llevó a Daichi a su habitación, lo mudo de ropa y lo acostó en la cama, lo arropó tiernamente y se despidió)

- Ya se durmió Daichi, Rai – sonriente.

- Si Max aunque, el no quería dormir sin su Teddy.

- Teddy? Quien es ese – rascándose la cabeza.

- Teddy es el nombre de su osito de peluche de Daichi, que me lo hizo buscar por todas partes ¬.¬ ya que se le perdió – cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero lo bueno es que ya se durmió verdad Rai

- Sí, Max se durmió placidamente – abrazándolo al rubio por la cintura – nosotros también tenemos que ir a descansar no lo crees.

-No, no, no yo aun quiero jugar Rai n.n – sonrisa traviesa.

- Jugar, jugar a que Maxi o.o

- No Rei, quiero jugar, pero contigo – abrazandolo por el cuello – pero….por lo que veo es que tu no quieres jugar conmigo u.u

- Claro Max quiero jugar contigo – atrayendo mas al rubio a su cuerpo – pero aquí no, mejor vamos al cuarto ahí jugaremos mas cómodos – besando dulcemente el cuello del rubio.

- De acuerdo – besándolo dulce mente – pero hazme sentir en las nubes mi querido Rai n.n

- Te prometo, que te are sentir mucho mejor Maxi – cargándolo y llevándoselo a la habitación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

India: esto será todo por esta vez n.n

Kai: No se supone que me arias sufrir ¬.¬

India: aun no termino el fic, aun no cantes victoria ¬.¬ muajajaja

Kai: Estas loca u.u

Takao: u.uU es que nunca pueden dejar de discutir.

India: Hiwatari comienza, la culpa es suya T.T XD. Bieno espero que les haya gustado, lo actualizare pronto, y no olviden de dejar sus comentarios. n.n


End file.
